


Pointy

by TheEarlyKat



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders looks up pictures of cats and finds one that reminds him of a certain someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointy

**Author's Note:**

> I did it - I wrote something other than Handers. I have a habit of using conversations with friends to base stories around and one asked for something like this.

“Take a break,” Fenris muttered when he opened the door, tie halfway unwound and the first two buttons of his shirt undone. He didn’t have to hear the muffled yelp of surprise or the screech of a chair across the floor to know Anders was at his laptop again, hunched over the kitchen table to clack away at his laptop on whatever papers his classes assigned him this week. Fenris tossed his tie across the back of the other chair and crossed his arms, frowning down at the man scrambling to wipe up a spilled mug of tea. 

How long had he been working on it this time? Anders didn’t hesitate cleaning up his mess – long enough for the tea to have gone cold, then. Had he eaten within that time? At least stretched out of the uncomfortable bend of his spine? His frown edged into a scowl. There were a hundred and one ways this man infuriated him – his inability to shut up at any wrongdoing, his obsession with his appearances despite being fine already, the teasing he constantly did both in and out of the bedroom – but his lack of self-care counted for almost half the list. 

Fenris cleared his throat and a paper towel fell to the floor with a wet slap. He raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re back early,” Anders said, eyes flickering, unsure of whether to keep his head down or meet his gaze. 

“The bank closed early today. You don’t remember me telling you so?”

“I…suppose not. I’ve been busy…” Fenris grabbed his chin when Anders bent down to pick up the dropped towel and tilted his face up to watch him. “Love?”

Fenris turned his jaw for a moment. “Take a break,” he repeated. 

Anders chuckled and removed the hand keeping him still, placing a kiss on the fingers before finally cleaning the rest of his mess. “I’m nearly done. I hit the word count and I’m just wrapping the argument up.” He handed the rest of the towels to Fenris and returned to his seat while the man tossed them out. He heard a click and running water before a soft hiss, and a new cup of tea was put in front of him. Anders reached for it but Fenris pulled it back. He pouted. 

“It will be cooling on the couch,” Fenris chuckled. 

Anders made a last pitiful reach for the mug and his whine hardened into a grumble when Fenris made well on his promise and left the kitchen. Anders kept up his pout for a moment more and returned to his paper to finish up the last few sentences before saving – and saving once more just in case. A mumble of background noise called him into the living room where the television was turned on. Anders dropped himself onto the couch, swiftly taking the mug out of Fenris’ grasp and wincing only slightly when the tea sloshed over the rim. He stretched his legs out to dangle over the arm and wedged himself between Fenris’ side and the couch. 

Fenris made a low noise of complaint when he was shoved and a bony shoulder was forced into his abdomen, but he shifted and tossed an arm to wrap around Anders. “I thought it was clear that there would be no more tea until you were finished.”

Anders snorted and pressed his shoulder deeper into his lover’s side. “I am finished.” He clicked out of the document and opened the web browser instead, “See? Break time.”

Fenris’ brows rose higher when he raised his eyes from Anders’ long fingers to the screen. “And it includes…cats.”

He laughed. “Of course. It’s the one perfect way to relax. If only the landlord would allow us a real one.” 

“If only,” Fenris agreed, much less enthusiastic. 

Anders’ smile dimmed just a bit before lighting up at one of the pictures. He turned the laptop away when he felt Fenris shift behind him to look at what made him chuckle. A questioning prod of his fingers against his stomach earned Fenris another round of laughter and a shake of his head. A grumbled rumbled through him and Anders wiped at his mouth to contain his giggle long enough to explain. 

“This one…this one looks just like you.” He angled the screen up for Fenris to see and laughed again at huff he received. 

Frustrating reason number one hundred and two. “I look nothing like that thing,” Fenris muttered. The cat had fur more beige than the white he himself swept out of his eyes to better scowl at the photo. 

Anders tilted his head back to watch his reaction and pressed his hand harder against his mouth. The splutter made it past his palm and he wiped spittle from his hand, shoulders shaking. “What do you mean you don’t look like it! You have the same face!” Fenris turned the frown on him and Anders had to turn and press his face against the couch to get his breath under control. 

Fenris wiped at his face, both to map the shape of his glower and hide the fain twitches of his mouth at the sound of Anders’ laugh. It was almost worth the teasing to hear it. “I suppose…though if you begin to tell me I am ‘fluffy’ of all things-”

Anders shook his head. His face was red and he took a hold of Fenris’ hand to press against his cheek, the skin cold against his. Long nails and sharp knuckles met the roundness of his face. “You’ll always be pointy.”

Fenris gave a hum of amusement and turned his face to press a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
